1. Field
Embodiment relate to a composite cathode active material, and a cathode and a lithium battery including the material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium metal oxides, may be used as a cathode active material for a lithium battery. The lithium metal oxides may be relatively expensive and have limited electric capacity. If a relatively high charge voltage is applied to a lithium battery using a lithium metal oxide as a cathode active material, the lithium may be removed from the lithium metal oxide, which may result in a reduced stoichiometric amount of lithium relative to the metal in the lithium metal oxide. As a result, the lithium metal oxide having a relatively low amount of lithium may be structurally unstable and the electric capacity of the oxide may rapidly decrease as charge and discharge cycles are performed.